Dead in the Water Literally
by McGeeklover
Summary: "Dammit Sammy, don't ever do that to me again!" "What drowning? Well, I'm sorry if doing so is an inconvinience to you, but-" "No...dying." Tag to S1E3 Dead in the water. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead in the Water…Literally**

**So I recently discovered the awesomeness of Supernatural and now I'm addicted to this show. Everything about it is just ah-maaazzinnng! So here's a fanfiction that I came up with and I hope you'll like it enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own supernatural**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Lucas!" Screamed Andrea Barr as she, Sam, and Dean bolted down the hill to the lake, desperately trying to get to Lucas Barr before it was too late; but I might already have been.

"No!" Shouted Sam as Andrea tried to get ready to jump into the water. "Well get him!" With that, Dean and Sam dove into the water, not wanting to waste any more time. Each time they came up for air, though, they were always empty handed.

"Dad, no!" Andrea suddenly screamed as the officer, who was her father, began wading into the water, letting the spirit of Sweeny take him for the sin that he committed. In seconds, he was dragged underwater and disappeared without a trace. The brothers took this as a good thing, hoping that Sweeny would release Lucas, and dove back underwater for the tenth time. Two people went under, and two resurfaced once more; and only one of them was breathing. Dean swam to the dock, carrying a limp, non-breathing Lucas in his arms. He didn't even notice that Sam hadn't come up yet.

"Take him," grunted Dean as he quickly passed the younger boy to his mother. Andrea laid her son down gently, crying profusely for him to be okay. Dean shakily climbed up afterwards and felt for a pulse. None.

"Dammit," he muttered and he gently pushed Andrea away so he could start the CPR. He tried urgently not to cringe or lose focus as he heard the boy's ribs cracking under the pressure. _It's going to save him; it's going to save him. It's better broken ribs than dead._ Suddenly, Lucas began coughing, water dribbling out of his tiny open mouth.

"Oh my god! Lucas, baby!" Andrea sobbed as she grabbed Lucas and held him close. Dean sighed as he sat back on his heels, wiping the dripping water from his eyes.

"We did good, Sammy." When he received no response, though, he frowned and stood up to search for his brother. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sam?" He panted, fear rising up in his throat.

Andrea looked up, her eyes riddled with tears and, then, realization. She looked around too, but had no luck. "I-I don't think he ever came up."

Dean looked at the water, panicking instantly. "Sam!" He yelled loudly, hoping for Sam to come up soon. "Sammy!" Without another thought, he plunged back into the freezing lake, looking for his brother. Once his eyes adjusted to the murky water, he swam to where he'd last seen Sam go under. _Come on, come on, where are you Sammy!_ Deeper and deeper, his heart sunk lower and lower into his stomach; who knows how far Sam sunk or how long he'd been submerged.

All of a sudden, he saw a dark shape floating a few feet away from him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, bubbles floating out of his mouth, not caring if water got in. Swimming quickly to his brother, his breath stopped cold when he saw Sam's condition. Sam's pant leg was caught on a spear held by a sunken statue. What were the odds that would even happen? He had no idea why the fuck that thing was down there, but he didn't care; all he knew was that it prevented his brother from returning for air. Getting closer and closer, he noticed that Sam's eyes were closed, his face was pale and worst of all, no air bubbles were emerging from his mouth or nose. _He wasn't breathing, dammit he wasn't breathing!_ Snapping out of shock, he went to Sam's leg and pulled on the fabric, trying to remove it from the spear. It wasn't budging; groaning inwardly, he quickly took the knife concealed in his belt and cut the end of the pants, finally releasing Sam from the statue. In seconds, he grabbed his brother and swam to the surface for the eleventh time in fifteen minutes. He gulped air as he reached the top, but it was something his brother didn't do.

Once again, he waded to the pier and passed Sam into the waiting arms of Andrea. She lifted him out by the armpits and helped pull him out of the cold water. Dean followed behind and got back onto the landing.

"Sam!" He shouted, patting his brother's more noticeably pale face; even worse Sam's lips were blue and that just didn't work for Dean. When he went to go feel for a pulse, his breath caught in his throat. Sam had no pulse. Sam was dead. He'd been underwater too long and now his brother- the one he promised himself and his dad, that he would keep him safe- was dead.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Sammy, come on! Don't do this to me, Sam! Please don't be dead, not like this. Breathe, dammit!" Dean shivered violently, but he could care less. He was alive and his little brother wasn't.

"Sam!" He yelled, his shout echoing throughout the air. Still nothing. Dean finally just gave up and began to administer CPR.

"One…two…three…four…" Dean began, pressing hard on Sam's immobile chest. Once he reached thirty, he stopped and moved over to Sam's head. Tilting his head back, Dean opened Sam's mouth and pinched his nose. He breathed into Sam's mouth, watching from the corner of his eyes to see Sam's chest rise and fall.

"Come on, Sam don't do this!"

"Dean, stop! It's not working, he's gone!" Andrea sobbed, trying to stop the man by grabbing his arms. Instantly, he retched from her grip and continued the compressions.

"No! He's not going to die, not if I can help it. It's not too late!" Growled Dean.

But after five long minutes, nothing changed and Sam was still silent, motionless dead.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, tears flowing out of his red eyes as he sat back and stroked Sam's damp hair that was plastered on his head.

"Please…" Dean sniffed as he wiped his nose with his hand and breathed. Something he longed for his brother to do. But he was gone. Sam Winchester was dead.

**So? How do you like it so far? Don't forget to review and I'll post the next chapter soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His little brother was gone and it was his fault. He should have been more observant; he should have seen that Sam wasn't behind him after he'd gotten Lucas. If he had, maybe Sam would've had a chance. He failed.

Suddenly, Sam's body jerked when he began coughing and sputtering out the lake water. Some color was returning to his face and the blue tinge had disappeared from his lips. Right after Sam coughed up the water; he began to vomit aggressively, his body trembling in both shock and sickness. Dean's mouth fell open, but he snapped out of his astonishment and helped Sam sit up so he could breathe better. He choked a sob when he saw his brother's big brown eyes open slowly and he knew Sam was going to be okay. Sam breathed rapidly, trying to breathe air in his oxygen starved lungs.

"Its okay, Sammy. You're going to be okay," Dean whispered coaxingly as he rubbed circles on Sam's back.

Once Sam's coughing and vomiting cease, leaving him shocked, confused, and partially breathless, Dean hastily grabbed his brother and brought him up to his chest. He hugged him tightly, afraid that if he let go, he would lose him again.

What was most unsettling to Dean, though, was that Sam was hyperventilating; panicking.

"Sam, calm down! It's okay."

"W-what happ-happened? D-Dean where am I-I?" Shivered Sam who was still coughing out water.

"Don't worry about that right now, Sammy it's not important."

Sam weakly pulled away from his brother and frowned at him. "Y-yes it is, D-Dean! Just t-tell me…p-please!"

Dean sighed and pursed his lips as he looked into his brother's puppy dog eyes, instantly giving in.

"What happened?"

"You- you drowned and…dammit Sammy don't ever do that to me again!"

"Do what? Drown? Well, I apologize if doing so is an inconvenience to you, but its not-"

"No! Dying!"

Sam gasped, as he looked at his brother intently. "W-what are y-you t-talking about, Dean?"

"You died, Sammy. I thought I-I lost you," sniffed Dean and he grabbed Sam again. Sam just looked blankly ahead and his arms hanging limply by his side. _He had died. He had actually died and Dean had saved him._ Without hesitation, Sam lifted his arms and weakly hugged his brother, gripping onto his wet jacket.

"I-I'm…" began Sam, still wheezing.

"Don't talk, Sam, just focus on your breathing." It way too fast and if he didn't slow it down, he could pass out.

"Sam, slow down. Breath slower, okay?" Dean felt Sam nod but his breathing was still rapid.

"Dammit, Sammy."

"It's…Sam," the younger brother gasped.

"Whatever. Just…copy my breathing, okay?"

"Yeah…I'll…t-try."

"No, you won't try, you'll do it!" Yelled Dean frantically; He didn't want to lose his baby brother.

"Okay…okay…jeez," mumbled Sam.

Dean breathed in and out slowly and loudly so it was easy enough for Sam to hear him.

"That's it Sam, take it slow." In ten minutes, Dean felt Sam's tense body relax and his breathing go back to a normal speed and he felt himself smile in relief. Sam exhaled, closing his eyes and shivered.

"You going to be okay?" Asked Dean.

"Y-yeah. I think- I think so," replied Sam.

"Good," said Dean as he pulled away from his brother, still holding his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes, _mom_, I'm fine. T-Thanks f-for saving my life, D-Dean."

"Okay, don't get all chick-flick on me…but just promise you won't scare me like that again."

Sam smiled weakly and said, "I promise."

Dean nodded and he stood up, holding a hand out for Sam to grab. Sam stood up quickly, but the next thing he knew, he was laying back on the wet dock. Dean's worried face swam into his vision while his voice sounded like it was coming from far away and getting closer.

"Sam! Sammy, can you hear me?"

Sam blinked eyes into focus and looked up towards the sky. "D-Dean?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You blacked out for a moment."

"Oh," Sam breathed as he shuddered violently. He was still freezing cold and he just wanted to curl up in a nice warm bed for a couple days. He sighed and Dean helped him up, but slower this time.

"Do you think you're going to make it?"

Sam nodded squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to risk opening his mouth as a wave of nausea crashed through him. Dean brought Sam's left arm over his shoulder and snaked a right arm around his brother's waist.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, l-lets go."

**Aren't I nice? I would neeeeever kill Sammy, cause he's my favorite character! Next chapter to come soon Thanks for the reviews and just keep 'em coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OMG thanks for all the fav story/author alert and reviews. You've really made my day :). Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Dean looked over to Andrea who was now cradling a slumbering Lucas in her arms. The four made their way up the hill and to the Impala. Fifteen minutes later found Dean and Sam parked across from Andrea's place. Dean leaned against the passenger side door and talking to Andrea and Lucas while Sam sat shivering in the car, wrapped in a blanket and listening to his brother's voice.

"Thank you, Dean and your brother for saving my son. If there was any way I could repay you-"

"That's not necessary, Andrea. It's our job," Dean grinned.

Andrea smiled as she squeezed her son's shoulder gently. Then in a second, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Dean on the lips. When they parted, Dean smiled sheepishly and went around the front of the car to get to his seat. Andrea bent down and leaned forward through the window, kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam, for risking your life for Lucas. I hope you feel better soon."

"You're w-welcome and t-thanks; it was a p-pleasure to meet y-you and Lucas."

Andrea smiled sadly as she patted Sam's shoulder. She stood back and hugged Lucas as she watched the Impala roar to life and pull out into the road, disappearing within seconds.

~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN

Dean glanced over to his brother for the hundredth time in an hour; he hated to admit it, but he was worried. Any person who had nearly drowned- died even- would have at least some lasting effects. Problem was, he had no idea what those were so he didn't know what dangers to watch for. He turned away to face the road once more; he'd have to research it later when they reached another motel. What really concerned him, though, was that his brother's shivering failed to cease; not even the thick blanket was helping.

"God dammit, Sammy," he whispered while shaking his head.

After thirty minutes on the road, the two finally reached another town and found a motel a little ways in. Not wanting to wake Sam up, he quietly opened the squeaky door and shut it gently. Surprisingly, both of those movements didn't even make Sam flinch. Dean looked sadly at his brother before going up to the motel so he could go check in. When he got back, Sam no doubt, was still sleeping. Retrieving the gear from the trunk, he went to the room and threw the stuff on the bed.

"Now to wake up Samantha," Dean huffed.

Strolling back to the car, he went to the passenger side and slowly opened the door. He suddenly paled when he got a closer look at his brother. A layer of sweat coated Sam's paste colored face and his breathing was wet and labored.

"This is not good, not good at all. Sammy's getting worse," thought Dean worriedly

Sighing, he put a gentle hand on his brother's trembling shoulder and shook it.

"Sam. Sam, wake up!"

"Hmmmm," Sam moaned, his face scrunching up in pain, but otherwise not moving.

"Sam!" Dean said louder.

Finally, Sam's eyes slid open, revealing glassy brown eyes.

"We're at the motel; can you get up?"

It took a minute for the question to reach Sam's, suddenly, fevered mind, but then he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, l-let's go." Sam unbuckled and stood up unsteadily, waving Dean off when he tried to help. Dean, on the other hand, didn't feel that Sam was getting any better.

"I think you should go to the hospital, Sam. You know, because you were dead for almost six minutes…and you look like shit."

Sam glared at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, D-Dean," he said sarcastically, "But I'm fine. All I n-need is a warm bed and a c-couple days of rest, okay?"

Dean shook his head when Sam turned his back on him, still skeptical about the whole thing, but if Sam said he didn't want to be brought to the hospital, and then he would respect his wishes. That is, until Sam either got worse; then he would be going to the hospital whether he liked it or not. Carefully staying behind his brother in case he ended up keeling over again, the two walked to the room.

"You want the shower first?" Asked Dean

"Nah," replied Sam sleepily as he dropped onto the nearest bed. "I'm just g-gonna skip it all t-together; I think I've g-gotten enough water for one d-day, don't you?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that again. But don't you think you should get out of those wet clothes before you go to bed?"

Sam looked down at himself and frowned. He didn't even realize his clothes were still wet since he was frozen numb to the bone. "Wow, I d-didn't even n-notice they were s-still wet."

Dean's brow furrowed at this; Sam was so cold, he couldn't even feel the soaking wet clothes. That definitely set off a warning bell in his head. Sam got up as he grabbed some dry clothes and headed into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he sighed heavily. He felt like shit, but he didn't want to get Dean worried about him for nothing. The worse that could possibly happen was him catching a small cold. Sam sniffed and coughed harshly, the movement hurting his chest, more so his lungs. Well that would happen after he nearly drowned and forcing Dean to give him CPR, which, by the way, hurt like hell. Brushing the pain off, he pulled off the soaked clothes and put on the dry ones.

"Sam you okay in there?" Yelled Dean as he pounded on the door. Sam was in there way too long and it had been _way_ too quiet. Finally the door opened and Sam came out wearing a navy blue hoodie and some maroon sweatpants.

"I f-fine, Dean, you don't h-have to worry…or s-shout." Sam made his way to the bed once more. Dean silently watched as Sam got underneath the covers and within seconds, fell into a fitful sleep. Once he was sure Sam had fallen asleep, he went over to him and felt his forehead. He winced as he snatched his hand back; just as he expected: a fever. Going for the first aid kit, he pulled out the thermometer and went back to his brother's side. Pulling Sam's chin down gently, he put the device in his mouth and then shut it. After waiting for a few seconds, he heard the small beep that indicated that the temperature was taken. Dean took it out and cursed. _102.3. Dammit!_ He really wished Sam agreed to go to the hospital, but he would kill him if he was brought unwillingly. Dean grinned at the thought of his baby brother attempting to get the upper hand. He could never do that; Sam wouldn't be able to live without him. He sighed as he placed a brotherly hand on Sam's arm, then he grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over to Sam's bed. Propping his booted feet up on the bed, Dean watched Sam's chest rise in fall with his raspy breathing. In minutes, Dean's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a light slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up the sound of small whimpers and groans. What made him actually open his eyes, however, was the restricted and labored breathing and harsh coughing. Sitting up and groaning at the cramp in his neck, he looked over at him brother.

"Sam?"

His brother didn't respond, his breathing uneven and rapid while his face was creased in fear and agony. He was having a nightmare.

"Sam, wake up!" Dean yelled, trying to get through to his unresponsive brother.

"I-I can't breathe! It won't let m-me go, I c-can't get to the surface! D-Dean help me please! Where are you D-Dean? P-Please help me!"

"Sam! I'm right here, it's not real; listen to me, listen to my voice, okay? Follow the sound of my voice!"

Instead of following the orders, Sam suddenly started gasping, taking in large amounts of air, not allowing himself to exhale. It was like he was drowning all over again.

**Thanks for sticking with the story so far and I'll try and get the next chapter as soon as possible. Reviews are nice :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OMG, guess what I did today! I bought the second season of Supernatural and I probably going to watch it all within a week! I also thought to myself: what if I never had a study hall( cause that's when I started watching it) or if the girl who sat two rows below me was never there or never watched SPN? Then I never would of experience the awesomeness of this show! Funny what one person can do :) Well enjoy this next chapter!**

"Come on Sammy, focus! Focus on my voice!"

Sam coughed harshly, his face turning red for a short time before turning to its regular color. Finally, his breathing eased and his face relaxed; Dean sighed in relief as he assumed the worse was over. Suddenly, Sam's eyes snapped open and he shot up from the bed, blinking around fearfully and his chest heaving.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Sam's shoulders tightly.

Sam quickly looked over to his brother, focusing on his eyes. "Dean? Dean I-I don't feel good. I'm still f-freezing and my c-chest-"Sam stopped to cough again, putting his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from spreading germs. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to get sick, too. When he drew his hand away, however, he frowned in panic. His spit was _not_ supposed to look like that, was it? The liquid was clear, most likely some spit and leftover water- which probably wasn't a good thing- mixed with a watered down red substance. Blood. He quickly wiped his hand on the blanket, in hopes that he was able to hide it from Dean before he saw it too, but he'd been too slow.

"What the hell was that?" Dean growled.

Sam just stared at his with a sad frown on his face, not able to say a word without having to rouse his scratchy throat and cause another coughing fit.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Dean as he stood up. "We're taking to you to the hospital. Right now. Come on lets go, no arguments."

"No! Dean, I'm f-fine, really. There's no n-need to waste anybody's t-time with a l-little cough."

"And blood, Sam! If you call having a fever, shivering non-stop, and coughing up blood fine, then we have two different definitions of the word."

"I guess w-we do," Sam said stubbornly. Dean was really not going to let this go, but neither was he. He felt fine, beside the ache in his chest and ribs, but he just needed to sleep it off then he'd be better in no time.

"God dammit, Sam! Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? You _died!_ Get it? D-I-E-D: died! Get that through your thick skull, because for all we know, you could be getting sicker and sicker every second we waste not bringing you to the hospital!"

"Dean, just s-stop worrying and I'll b-be better in the m-morning, okay?"

"No, not okay! Sam I- I don't want to have to go through that again. I won't be able to stand see you die again, alright? P-Please, just come to the hospital," Dean's voice cracked, his eyes getting wet with tears.

Sam looked at his brother, suddenly feeling guilt for everything he'd put him through- especially today. He sighed sadly and nodded. "Fine, I'll go…"

"Good, now let's-"

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"Dean look, I'm really exhausted and I don't feel up to walking around or sitting in a waiting room for three hours. Let me rest for the next couple of hours and then we'll go…first thing in the morning."

At first, Dean seemed reluctant, but he didn't want his brother to collapse either. This was a very tough decision to make. He huffed and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Okay, but FIRST thing in the morning. No stalling."

"Yes, I swear."

"Alright. Now get some sleep; I don't want to have to carry you out of this room bridal style, because you're still tired."

Sam shook his head and chuckled as he lay back down on his pillow. He turned away from his brother and brought the covers up to his shoulders.

"Night, Sammy." _You stubborn little bitch._

"Night, Dean."

Dean smiled as he got into his own bed and fell asleep to the sound of his brothers breathing, proof that he was still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His chest hurt like hell. It felt like an elephant was using him as his own personal human cushion. Sam opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurry vision. Bringing his right hand up to his chest, he rubbed it in hopes to ease the pain and tightness. It didn't work. Sam sat up and coughed as he looked around the dark room. Dean was still, thankfully, sound asleep and Sam tended to keep it that way. He didn't need his brother babying him anymore. Trying to clear his throat-and failing- Sam threw the suffocating covers off of him and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up slowly, testing his strength and closed his eyes to fight of the overwhelming nausea that hit him again. He groaned slightly, as his head pounded. _Now I can add a headache to my list of pain._ Opening his eyes, he shuddered and wondered why the room was so cold. He looked over to the heater dial and his eyes widened. It was 70 degrees already! He shook his head- instantly regretting the motion as it made him dizzy- he turned around and headed for the bathroom. Maybe some water would help him parched throat; he stumbled past his bed, swaying slightly, the room spinning in circles. Maybe he should have gone to the hospital. His breathing suddenly intensified and he was becoming light-headed. He tried to reach for something to keep him from falling, and he did, but it was the small side table and it wasn't very steady. Once he leaned on it heavily, it tilted and he went crashing to the floor along with the table. The worst thing was that the table landed on his chest. It was bad enough he was already having hard time breathing, but now the table was just making it worse. It was pushing down on his cracked ribs and tight chest, and now he couldn't breathe. The edges of his vision started to lose focus and he could feel his fingers going numb.

"D-Dean!" Sam managed to wheeze out, but he doubted that his older brother heard him. He was going to die; he was going to die because of a fricken table!

"I'm sorry, Dean." That was the last thing he thought before darkness swept over him like a blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard a crash, but he assumed it was his imagination at first. But then he remembered: Sam. Dean shot up, immediately looking at his brother's bed…which was empty. _Shit._ Unexpectedly, he heard a small rasping voice come from the end of his bed.

"D-Dean!"

Dean paled his heart stopping and his blood running cold. No, this couldn't be happening. He leapt out of bed and he ran to where he heard the voice.

"No," he whispered. Dean quickly lifted the table from his brother, whose face was white and his blue lips vivid against the paleness. His breathing was hoarse and slow…too slow. No this isn't happening! Dean knelt down next to his brother and pat his face gently.

"Sammy! Sam, god dammit, open your eyes, please!" No response. "Shit! Don't do this to me now!" Dean stood up and grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand. He punched in the three numbers that would help save his brother.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Help! I need help, my brother he's-" Dean looked over to his brother again. Something felt off. He could no longer hear the raspy sound of the constricted breathing.

"Sam?" Dean whispered as he went over.

_"Sir, are you okay? What about your brother?"_

"Sammy? No, no, no, no, son of a bitch! He stopped breathing; Sam don't you _dare _leave me, or I swear to god-"

_"Sir, I need you to calm down. I've got your location and the paramedics are on the way. Now, does your brother have a pulse?"_

"I don't-" Dean gulped as shaky fingers reached for Sam's neck. It was déjà vu; it was like the lake all over again. But he bowed his head and sighed when he felt a weak thump against his finger. "Y-Yes, he does, but its fading."

_"Okay, you're going to need to breathe for him until help get there, alright?"_

No not again. He couldn't go through this again. "O-Okay." Dean set down the phone and tilted Sam's head back…again, and breathed into Sam's mouth…again. He watched Sam's chest rise and fall in tandem with his breaths…again. This had to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, but he knew it wasn't. Sam was dying…again.

**Sorry! Another cliffhanger, but don't worry, I'm not one to kill off characters that are MAJORLY IMPORTANT! Just look at my other stories and you'll see that :) I'll try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can, and don't forget to comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story/author alerts again :) you guys always make my day! So here's the next chapter and a fair warning: I searched some medical stuff for this chapter since I don't know much about it, but I apologize for anything that is wrong. Enjoy!**

Dean paced anxiously in the waiting room, anticipating for answers on his brother. He'd been in this depressing room for four hours and not one damn doctor had appeared from behind the emergency room double doors. He sat down on the uncomfortable chair, trying to calm himself down as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and took a deep breath. He thought back to the events that caused Sam to be in the hospital now instead of later in the morning.

**5 hours earlier**

_ "Come on, Sammy!" Dean said before he breathed for his brother another time._

_ "Breathe!"_

_ Suddenly a sharp knock sounded at the hotel door and- as much as he didn't want to- Dean left Sam and ran for the door. When he opened it, two paramedics stood waiting to enter._

_ "Are you the one who called?" One asked as Dean stepped aside to let them inside._

_ "Yeah, um, my brother…he's over there. He's still not breathing, but he has a pulse."_

_ "Okay, thanks. We'll take it from here, sir."_

_ Dean nodded as he watched the paramedics rush over to Sam and immediately start to assess his brother. He observed quietly, breathing heavily as he panicked and wiped a hand down his face. The EMT's wrapped a neck brace around Sam's throat and then took out a breathing tube, open Sam's mouth and- __**Oh god! Son of a bitch, that was the only thing that would keep Sammy alive!**__ Tears ran down Dean's face as the paramedics finished sticking the tube down his brother's throat and attaching an air pump to the top. One paramedic squeezed the pump rhythmically while the other got the gurney ready._

_ "Ready?" Asked the EMT providing Sam's lungs with oxygen. The other nodded in confirmation._

_ "One, two, three!" The two men lifted Sam's motionless body onto the gurney, raised it up and ran out of the room._

_ Dean followed them, shutting the door behind him and went to the awaiting ambulance. Just as he was about to step in, one paramedic stopped him abruptly._

_ "Sorry, you can't be in here; there isn't enough room. We have to have plenty of room in case he crashes."_

_** In case he crashes. In case he crashes. In case he crashes. In case Sam's heart stops beating and he dies.**__ Dean nodded, feeling numb all over._

_ "Um, what- what hospital are you bringing him to?"_

_ "St. Georges, sir, it's just a couple miles up north."_

_ "Okay, thanks."_

_ The EMT nodded and Dean stepped back as the doors slammed in his face. Dean watched as the ambulance put on its sirens and sped off towards the hospital._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean didn't even remember how he ended up here. He remembered that he watched the ambulance drive away, then…nothing until now.

"Family of Sam Warner?"

Dean's head shot up and he saw a doctor standing by the double doors, awaiting an answer. He leapt off the chair quickly walked over to the man.

"I'm Dean; Sam's my brother. Is he okay?" But the grim look on the doctor's face said otherwise. Sam was not okay.

"Sam has a serious case of pneumonia, Dean. We found a lot of fluid in his lungs and when we tested it, it was positive for bacteria that had been floating in that fluid. From what you wrote on the form, it says he drowned in a lake?"

Dean nodded quietly.

"And you performed CPR?"

Dean nodded once more.

Yes, that would explain the cracked ribs Sam sustained. You should have brought him in right after you got him breathing again, or at least called an ambulance; not ten hours later."

"I know I- He's just a stubborn little brother and he insisted that he was fine. I knew something was wrong, and I know this is my fault, but I didn't want to push him."

The doctor sighed and looked at Dean sadly. "Well its better late than never- actually not always, but in Sam's case, it is. We've started him on some intravenous antibiotics and, fortunately, he's breathing on his own. His temperature and heart rate are also back to a safer level; your brother is _very_ lucky, Mr. Warner but…"

"But what?" Dean demanded.

"I'm mostly concerned about Sam's mental function."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't be 100% sure until Sam wakes up, but sometimes the sickness and drowning can cause something as minor as temporary memory loss to something as serious as neurological damage. But, like I've said, we won't know for sure until he wakes up."

Dean nodded shakily and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "C-Can I, um, can I see him?"

"Of course; he's resting right now, but the medicine should wear off within a couple of hours."

Dean silently followed the doctor down a maze of halls until they finally stopped in front of a small room.

"Here you are. If anything goes wrong or if your brother wakes up, DO NOT hesitate to press the call button."

Dean nodded and he thanked the doctor before he opened the door and stepped inside. As he moved in further he eyed the heart rate monitor that was beeping slow and steady. It wasn't until he sat down next to Sam's head that he tore his gaze away from it.

"Oh, Sammy," he whispered. "You stubborn asshole; why didn't you just let me take you to the hospital? Now look where you got yourself."

His brother's face had gained a little color back, but his pallor was still very noticeable. His lips, thankfully, were no longer blue and his breathing- helped by the nasal canal that ran underneath his nose- was sounding a lot better. Dean smiled faintly and put a hand on Sam's outstretched one. The he suddenly realized something: Sam was no longer shivering. Maybe it was because of the heating blankets the doctors placed on top of him, but he considered that as an improvement.

"Just keep fightin' Sammy and I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

As he expected, he got no response, only the sound of Sam's breathing and the steady beat of his heart. And for Dean, that was just alright.

**TBC! Sammy's getting better! See I told u I wouldn't kill him. Next chapter to be up soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**OMG I just watched Croatan (sp?) and I absolutely love love LOVE how protective Dean is of Sam. He's such an awesome brother and I wish he was my brother. Anyways enjoy this chapter :)**

He felt fuzzy and warm… and fuzzy. Was it possible to actually feel fuzzy? His thoughts were all muddled and he couldn't think straight. _What the hell happened?_ Sam slowly came back into the world of consciousness and he could make out a faint repetitive beeping noise next to his head. The pain in his chest had become more noticeable, causing Sam to gasp slightly.

"Sammy?" A voice next to him called out. Sam groaned as he rolled his head on the soft substance beneath him.

"Sam can you hear me?"

Slowly, Sam blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bright light in his face. Snapping them closed again, he groaned as the intense light disturbed the pain in his head.

"Oh, let me get that," the voice said. In seconds the lights dimmed and the pain eased up. Once more he opened his eyes and looked around groggily. The search ended when he found a familiar face looking at him anxiously.

"Hey, man," Dean smiled.

"D-De-" Sam began before breaking out into a coughing fit.

Dean jumped up immediately, helping his brother into a sitting position before grabbing a cup of water and helping Sam sip it down.

"Easy, Sam, take it easy."

When Sam relaxed, he lay back down and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded slightly as he reopened his eyes.

"I-I thought I said no- no hospital."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, Sammy."

"Of course you had a choice, Dean! You always have a damn choice! God, you're so selfish that you couldn't even wait until the morning!"

"Dammit, Sam, shut the hell up! I had to bring you; you stopped breathing!"

Now Sam felt pretty stupid. "What?"

"Well, are you going to let me talk or are you gonna go all hulk on me again?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean took that as a yes. He took a deep breath and began to summarize what had happened, but first…

"What do you last remember?"

"When we left that girl and her two brothers after we killed the Wendigo."

Dean frowned. "That was almost a month ago, Sam."

His brother shrugged, wincing when it jostled his ribs. "I don't know what to tell you; that's the last thing I remember. I mean, I remember telling you I didn't want to go to the hospital for some reason, but for when I say no hospital I mean it."

Dean shook his head. "Well like I said, I had no choice."

"Why?"

So Dean told Sam about the case they'd come across and how he had drowned. He also told him how he was sick and that he stopped breathing, forcing Dean to give him mouth to mouth.

"Oh," Sam said, shocked.

"Yeah."

Sam sighed heavily and looked at his hands, ashamed that he accused his brother for disobeying him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until one of them broke it.

"Dean. I'm-ah- I'm sorry for…for getting angry at you and for the hell I put you through. You saved my life…twice in one day. Thanks, man."

"Dude come on, no chick flick moments…please? I mean I would die for you and I'd kill for you, Sammy. Don't ever doubt that; you're my little brother and the only reason I want to keep going and stay with this job."

Sam smiled sadly, and then chuckled. "I thought you said no chick flick moments?"

"Yeah, well those rules only apply to you…because you're a girl and all."

"Jerk," Sam said grinning.

"Bitch."

Sam laughed, but stopped as soon as he began coughing again.

"Ah!" Sam yelped. "Damn, Dean you really did a number on my ribs."

"Well quit dying on me and maybe I wouldn't have had to."

"Whatever," Sam said as his eyes began drooping slowly; the meds were taking him away again. He coughed weakly before settling back down into the pillows.

"Get some sleep, kid."

"Yep… and Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome; now go to sleep. I don't want to have to stay here for five days."

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice to know you care so much about my recovery," Sam said sarcastically but with a smile. He felt Dean punch him lightly and immediately after, he fell asleep, his breathing matching with the steady beat of his heart.

Dean sighed and looked down at his motionless, but still breathing, brother. He almost lost him; he didn't know what he'd do to himself if his little brother died…for good. All he did know was that he'd never, EVER forgive himself.

"Don't you ever leave me, Sammy," he whispered, placing a hand on Sam's warm arm. "Dad would kill me if you did…wherever dad was, that is.

**Story is coming to a close, maybe one or more chapters left. Thanks for sticking with my story and I'll try and get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had writers block for this story and I was writing my other story for NCIS fanfics, but now I'm back! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

"Sam. Sam. Sammy! Come on, man, wake up!"

Sam jerked awake, gasping for air and looking around the room frenziedly.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. You were having another nightmare."

"Dammit," Sam muttered as he slumped back into the pillows.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Sam-"

"I don't want to talk about it Dean, okay? Just let it go."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In seconds, he fell back into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep. When Dean was positive that he was asleep, he gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, though he would never show Sam this type of affection when he was conscious. He would think of him of some girl if he did and that could NEVER happen. Dean chuckled and smiled weakly.

"Doctor said you're getting better, Sammy. You're just going to be really sore and exhausted for the next couple of weeks. That means no more hunting for a while, which is good, 'cause I'd like to take a little break, maybe go to a couple bars, hook up with some chicks, maybe even go sightseeing. How about-"

Abruptly, someone knocked softly on the door, causing Dean to flinch and turn around and saw that it was the doctor.

"How's your brother, Mr. Warner?"

"Good," Dean smiled forcefully.

"Great, now I know I said he's getting better, and-"

"Wait, he's _not_ getting better?" Questioned Dean, his whole face losing its color.

"No, no, no, he's getting better; he's doing great, actually. His vitals are normal, there's no brain damage and his breathing is clearing up."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We just need to take some last-minute chest x-rays, just to be absolutely positive before we discharge your brother."

Dean blew out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Okay, when are you going to do that?"

"Now; we should get it done as soon as possible," said the doctor as he walked over to Sam.

"No, he just fell asleep," Dean said angrily.

"I know and I apologize, but it has to be done."

_Saying that like your about to kill him, you Sonofabitch._

Dean scowled, but held his tongue, watching as the doctor went to go wake up Sam. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit, but if it was a necessity…

"Sam? Sam can you wake up?" The doctor whispered.

"Hmm?" Sam groaned as he fluttered his eyes open sleepily. He was still really groggy and wondered who the hell was keeping him from his rest.

"Sam, its Dr. Michaels, I gonna need you to wake up so we can take you to get your chest x-rayed."

"Why?" Sam slurred, closing his eyes once more.

"So we can make sure there's no leftover fluid in your lungs, alright?"

_He's not a fricken baby; you don't have to talk to him like one! He can understand you, stupid asshole._

"O-Okay."

"But I need you to stay awake, just for fifteen minutes, can you do that?"

Sam sniffed and reopened his eyes, looking around blearily. Then he frowned.

"Where's-"

"Right here, buddy," Dean said stepping closer, assuring his little brother.

Sam smiled and nodded to the doctor. "Can you at least take me off whatever you're putting in me? It's making me sleepy."

"Of course." The doctor took the I.V out of Sam's right arm and then paged for a nurse. In seconds, one came in and helped the doctor wheel Sam out of the room. Sam, then, fearfully looked at Dean, but Dean quickly took his hand a squeezed it reassuringly and smiling.

"You'll be okay, Sammy, don't worry. I'll be right here when you come out, okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched upwards as he watched his little brother be rolled away and back behind closed doors. It briefly reminded him of when he first brought Sam to the hospital and having to wait for _hours_ until the double doors swung open to reveal the fate of his brother. But that was all past him now; Sam was going to be just fine.

**2 weeks later**

He felt a pillow hit the top of his head roughly, and he groaned.

"Yo! Sammy, wake up, time to get some eats!"

"Ugh," Sam moaned, turning away from Dean and bring the covers up to his head.

"Come on, Sam, don't be a party-pooper," Dean childishly whined.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. His brother would never grow up. He grumbled a sigh and sat up, still wincing when he moved his newly healed ribs, which hurt from time to time.

"Fine, quit being a three year old who hasn't gotten their cookie and milk,"

"Mmmm, cookies and milk," grinned Dean. "Hope the place where we go has some chocolate chip ones."

Sam snorted as he threw Dean's pillow back at his brother, interrupting Dean's little "fantasy."

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

"You started it," grinned Sam.

"Whatever. Come on, get ready, I'll meet you out in the car; but it you're not out here in five minutes, I'm leaving without you and you're going to have to eat stale M&M's and Crustables from the twenty year old vending machine."

"Nice to know you care what I eat, Dean."

"What are brothers for?" Dean said as he grabbed the keys and walked out of the room.

Sam shook his head and gathered his things quickly and began to follow his older brother. _They're for being annoying and juvenile, that's what brothers are for._

**The end! I 3 the brotherly love in this story and supernatural itself! Thanks for reading and all the story alerts/reviews/fav and fav authors. A new story to come soon! Preview: Sam falls asleep at the wheel and gets into a car crash (not sure if Dean's going to be with him or not.) Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
